(Not applicable)
(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for light fixtures which are embedded in and along airport runways or taxiways, and more particularly to an improved inset light container with threaded inserts for permitting simple and convenient replacement of broken bolts when changing light fixtures.
(2) Background Information
Inset light fixtures have been utilized at airports for many years to illuminate runways and taxiways. Typically, each lighting device includes a light fixture attached to the top of an embedded support container. The support container is typically a canister which houses the various electrical components for the light fixture, and which is embedded in the ground or concrete.
The light fixture can be of a wide variety of types and configurations. However, prior art lighting devices typically utilize a light fixture having a cover which mounts on the upper open end of the support container embedded in the ground. This light fixture cover is conventionally secured to a flange on the upper end of the container using a plurality of bolts extending through apertures in the fixture cover and into threaded openings in the flange of the container.
Because the lighting device is exposed to weather, including rain, snow, and any chemicals which are applied to the runway or surrounding grass, it is a common problem to find the bolts securing the light fixture to the container, rusted and deteriorated. Maintenance of the light fixtures, such as the replacement of light bulbs and/or repair of electrical problems within the canister, are a common requirement for such lighting devices. In order to permit access to the container, and to permit removal of the light fixture for repair, it is necessary to remove the securement bolts. Unfortunately, a common problem with such bolts is that they break, because of rust and erosion, and therefore require that the remaining portion of the broken bolt within the threaded opening of the flange be removed before the light fixture can be resecured to the container. Obviously, the container is not easily removed from its embedded position in the ground, thereby requiring that the broken bolt be removed on site. In most cases, this requires that the broken bolt be drilled out of the threaded aperture in the flange, and then rethreading the aperture. As with most on-site repairs, such repairs are typically necessary at the worst time of day, or night, and during the most inclement weather. Thus, it is desirable to repair the lighting device as quickly as possible.
In an attempt to provide a lighting device which is more easily repaired on site, U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,300 discloses a lighting device which includes a removable ring disposed below the flange within the container which includes threaded apertures into which the securement bolts are threaded. Passageways are formed in the flange of the container, such that the securement bolts pass freely through the flange openings and into the threaded apertures of the removable ring. In this way, if a bolt is broken, the removable ring is simply removed and replaced with a new ring, so that the light fixture may be immediately secured to the canister. The ring with the broken bolt shaft therein, may then be returned to a shop or other location for removal of the broken bolt and repair of the ring.
While the apparatus of the ""300 patent is an improvement over prior art devices, it still requires an assortment of ring sizes and shapes, as well as various hole arrangements for a wide variety of container sizes. In addition, at least one-half of a split ring must be replaced in the event of a single bolt being broken.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved inset light container that allows a light fixture to be quickly and easily repaired or replaced.
Another other is to provide an improved inset light container which does not require a removable support ring to secure the light fixture to the container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved inset light container with individual inserts for each securement bolt, to permit quick and simple repair and replacement of a single insert upon the occurrence of the broken bolt.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The inset light container of the present invention includes a light fixture support container adapted to be embedded in the ground and having a flange formed along an upper end with a plurality of apertures formed therethrough to receive securement bolts. An insert is removably mounted in each aperture and includes a threaded hole to receive the securement bolts holding the light fixture to the top of the container. Each insert is removably mounted in the flange aperture to permit quick and simple replacement if a bolt is broken within the insert.